Panicky Apple Blossom
* Tracy Blagdon |series=5 |series_no=5.12 |number=123 |released= * 17 August 2020 * 8 October 2020 * 9 October 2020 * 17 October 2020 * 14 November 2020 * 21 November 2020 * 16 December 2020 |previous=Grudge Match |next=TBA }} Panicky Apple Blossom is the twelfth episode of the fifth series. Plot Hurrying back home one snowy morning after being delayed, Apple Blossom avoids falling into the turntable well on the icy rails at Small Mart Sheds. Rainbow Kate warns everyone about the dangers snow could bring, harking back to her accident in the United States. Apple Blossom, intimidated, suggests that they all stay in the sheds but Kooky Cookie and Jessicake persuade her otherwise. Jessicake tells Apple Blossom to enjoy the snow and that she will meet her later at the Small Mart. As she goes throughout her day, Apple Blossom becomes very paranoid about the snow, imagining potential accidents where there is nothing wrong at all. However, Apple Blossom really starts panicking when Jessicake is nowhere to be seen at the Small Mart. Thinking she has been caught in an avalanche like Rainbow Kate was, Apple Blossom recruits Buncho Bananas, and Dum Mee Mee along in passing, to help her find her best friend. After Buncho Bananas leaves to search the Main Line, Apple Blossom rushes along the Little Western alone worrying over nothing. Then, she turns a corner too quickly and is derailed. Meanwhile, as she alerts others to let them know the news of Jessicake being missing and involved in an accident, Buncho Bananas finds her at Brendam Docks— she is puzzled to see that she is absolutely fine. Apple Blossom, still derailed, is found by Rainbow Kate, along with Skyanna, Buncho Bananas, Kooky Cookie, Dum Mee Mee, Bubbleisha and Cheeky Chocolate— who mistake Apple Blossom for Jessicake— and lastly, Jessicake herself. After Jessicake explains that she was just diverted to deliver extra salt for the icy roads, preventing her from returning to the Small Mart, Apple Blossom apologises and promises to never again panic over nothing. She does exactly that after realising Donatina is absent, only for her to show up at that moment, indignant at not having been invited to their "gathering". Characters *Jessicake *Bubbleisha *Cheeky Chocolate *Donatina *Apple Blossom *Dum Mee Mee *Kooky Cookie *Rainbow Kate *Buncho Bananas *Yolanda Yo-Yo *Skyanna *Bessie Bowl *Pizza Will *Judy Jug *Milly and Molly Cake Pop (do not speak) *Miss Sprinkles (cameo) *Berry Tubs (cameo) *Sneaky Wedge (cameo) *Popsi Cool (cameo) *Bling Unicorn Ring (cameo) Locations *Shopville **Small Mart Sheds **Small Mart Tunnel **Small Mart **MC BUNN **Small Mart Yards **Brendam Docks **Shopville Shipping Company **Arlesburgh (mentioned) **Shopville Search and Rescue Centre (mentioned) *United States **Rocky Mountains (fantasy) *Kenya (mentioned) Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Kate Murphy as Apple Blossom, Cheeky Chocolate, Yolanda Yo-Yo, Kooky Cookie, Judy Jug and Dum Mee Mee *Brianna Plantano as Buncho Bananas *Kayli Mills as Rainbow Kate *Marieve Herington as Bessie Bowl *Erika Harlacher as Bubbleisha *Cherami Leigh as Skyanna *Abby Trott as Donatina *Doug Erholtz as Pizza Will Trivia *Going by production order, this is the fourth episode of the fifth series. *This episode marks Dum Mee Mee, Pizza Will and Judy Jug's only appearances in the twenty-third series. *Apart from laughter, Bubbleisha and Dum Mee Mee have no dialogue in this episode. **However, Dum Mee Mee is humming when she first appears, and says "Oh." when she hears Apple Blossom call for her. *Stock footage from Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! is used. **Additionally, similar scenes from said special were used during the fantasy sequences, but with Jessicake replacing Rainbow Kate. *This episode marks Small Mart Tunnel's first appearance in an episode since the second series episode, A Shoppet Out of Pawville. *As of this episode, Cheeky Chocolate's snowplough changes to one in the same design as Kooky Cookie's. *This is the first episode to use three fantasy sequences, although it's not the first time more than one fantasy sequence is used. Goofs *In the first shot of Small Mart Sheds, a light-green snowplough can be seen sticking out of the sheds before Apple Blossom arrived. *The middle section holding up Kooky Cookie's handrail is gold instead of black. *Dum Mee Mee is seen laughing at the end of the episode, but her voice is not heard. This may be because her voice may be drowned out by the other Shopkins. *Kate Murphy is not credited for voicing Dum Mee Mee in this episode. **Additionally, Pizza Will and Judy Jug are not in Doug Erholtz and Kate Murphy's list of characters. In Other Languages Category:Episodes